crimsonskiesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Bomber Heist
What are the British doing in Hawaii? Where are they staging from? And how can Nathan Zachary demonstrate his total lack of a self-preservation instinct? Briefing Recommended Plane Pick something fairly agile for this mission, since you're looking at a combat-focused mission against light opposition. A Devastator or Bloodhawk is ideal. Recommended Loadout Flak rockets all round. Walkthrough You'll be stealing your first plane in this mission. Soon after launch, you’ll see 3 Balmoral bombers targeted. They also have a fighter escort of 4 Peacemakers to defend them. The Balmorals will radio in to begin a search of the treasure site. Either take out TWO of the bombers, not all THREE (you’ll need that final bomber or the mission will end) or take down the fighter escort. Once you destroy 2 Peacemakers or a Balmoral, the Brits will radio for help. Continue taking down the Peacemakers or the Balmorals and once all are done, they will give you a moment to watch the bomber. You can’t dock with it yet as you see from the target marker ‘Destroy Escort First’. After some time Sparks will radio in and indicate more British fighters heading your way. 3 more Peacemakers and a Peacemaker Ace (Sir Charles Emmett Winthrop) will come in to take you and your crew down. Winthrop will radio in and Nathan will have a conversation with him. Don’t enjoy it. Take him out, he is considerably more dangerous than the other Peacemakers who've just arrived. Once he’s down, you can take out the other Peacemakers. The crews may possibly have finished them off for you. Sometime during the battle the British may have found the treasure site and are commencing their bombing run. When this happens, hurry up and finish off what you’re doing. If not, quickly head to that last bomber. With all fighters gone, head to the Balmoral. Careful of its turrets though, as it seems to be firing randomly like a shield to protect itself. Get above the Balmoral, slow down a little (to about 100 mph, the Balmorals maintain a very slow level flight), and you’ll see a cool cutscene where you’ll be down on a ladder and dropped off onto the wing of the Balmoral while Jack handles your plane. You’ll open the plane’s door and take down its crew (you kick their asses while their thrown out of the plane.... Hear their groans). Don't worry if you mess it up - just pull up and go round again. The bombing run takes, in total, about seven minutes from the start of the mission, so you have plenty of time. If you take too long after they have found your treasure site the Balmoral will make 2 successful bombing runs on the treasure site and the mission will end (the attempt to board will be there until the Balmoral makes its second bombing run). The treasure ship will still be intact on it's first bombing but you will need to hurry. After Nathan gets control, Jack will fly away. Pilot the Balmoral back to the PANDORA. Stunts There are two stunts in this mission, and they are in exactly the same place as in the last mission #Through the palm-tree-concrete gap. It is physically impossible to fly through this gap in a Balmoral - it's wingspan is too great. Therefore, you need to grab this one before you board the Balmoral. #Through the cave, as in the last mission. Particularly if you approach from the west, this is straightforward, even in the Balmoral. Logbook items (first page) *Aloha Daily newspaper clipping on Nathan capturing the Balmoral. *Aloha Daily newspaper clipping on the Hawaiian king, King Jonah Kalaniana’ole awarding Nathan a medal of valour. *A blueprint for the Balmoral bomber. *A medal of valour from King Kalaniana’ole. (second page): *Aloha Daily newspaper clipping on Sir Charles Emmett Winthrop’s defeat ("Britain's Best Is Beaten!"). Bomber Heist Bomber Heist